As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include multiple or redundant power supply units as a failsafe for power system malfunction. Power supply units may perform a variety of functions, such as, but not limited to, power conversion, alternating current to direct current (AC-DC) or DC-DC conversion, adjusting voltage levels, and/or providing backup power during power grid outages. When the AC input voltage is removed from an AC-DC power supply unit the DC output voltage will begin to decline. An information handling system connected to the power supply unit will no longer be able to draw power from the power supply unit once the output voltage falls below a useful level. Consequently, the information handling system might lose data if the data is not backed up before power is lost. Power supply units may be designed to extend the “hold-up time”, which is defined as the time that the power supply unit provides useful power after the AC input voltage is disconnected. However, conventional methods of extending hold-up time typically require the addition of large capacitors that increase the physical size of the power supply unit.